


州官放閃不准百姓多看一眼

by Yuuchanaoaoao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuchanaoaoao/pseuds/Yuuchanaoaoao
Summary: 只顧著放閃目中無人的奎八
Relationships: Gyuhao - Relationship, 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	州官放閃不准百姓多看一眼

該如何解釋現在的情況呢？

徐明浩雙手撐在窗台上，身上掛著一個1米86的高大男人，他猶豫過該不該掙脫，最後卻因為對方溫熱的體溫而投降，在接近0度的天氣下，金珉奎儼然成為一個合格的人肉保暖毯，更何況那雙鎖在手腕上的手掌也不是這麼容易對付的。

「我說珉奎啊。」

「哼？」低沉的聲音帶著幾分愉悅，金珉奎將臉蹭在徐明浩的柔軟的頭髮上。

「你吃錯藥啊？」也不知道身後的人的腦袋又出了什麼差錯，最近幾天的身體接觸簡直多得令人膩煩，搭保姆車的時候總是抓著他的手摸啊摸的，練習的時候也一直找機會偷拍他的屁股。雖然團員間本來就常開類似的玩笑，但這幾天實在頻繁到令人覺得情況不對勁。

「我們明浩居然這麼說！」金珉奎鬆開懷裡的人，雙眼瞪得圓圓的，垂下眉毛模樣就像被主人遺棄的狗，「你想要當作什麼都沒發生過嗎？」

徐明浩抽了抽嘴角，聽起來自己就是個始亂終棄的壞男人，但他們分明什麼都沒發生。

見對方一臉困惑，金珉奎從胸口掏出用銀鍊串起的戒指，一邊舉起徐明浩的手，赫然是一對長得完全一樣的戒指，上頭刻著MM兩個字母。

「是一對的嗎？！」徐明浩張大嘴，事到如今再遲鈍的人也明白是怎麼回事了，但這枚戒指戴在他的手指上3天了，可沒有人向他提過究竟是什麼意義。

「什麼呀！這種事你怎麼會不知道！」大型犬股著腮幫子，委屈的皺著眉頭，即使不滿也帶著些許可愛的鼻音。

「怎麼能怪我呀！也不想想你那時候怎麼說的！」掙脫對方的掌心，明浩決定讓他無俚頭的朋友複習一下。

『明浩呀~我們之間一直有很特別的聯繫，或許你願意收下這個吧？』

『诶？......好？』徐明浩還未來得及反應，那隻戒指就套在了指頭上，白銀的戒指上鑄刻著兩個相連的字母M，他猜想也許指一起創業的約定。

『太好了！我們的想法果然是一樣的！』珉奎給了明浩一個短暫的擁抱，撈起自己扔在一旁的外套就匆匆的跟著經紀人出了宿舍，。

『不......等等？珉奎？』當徐明浩意識到不對勁時早已不見對方人影。

那能叫做告白嗎？究竟是哪個部分讓他覺得彼此互明心意了！難不成這也是文化差異嗎？！

「啊！這小子真是令人難以置信，還給你！」徐明浩實在是被對方的脫線氣極了，將無名指上的戒指拔下塞進金珉奎的手裡，揚長而去。

\---  
之後整個晚上徐明浩都窩在洪知秀房裡，毫不理會金珉奎傳來的訊息，慘遭放置的大汪汪只好跑去向他哥哭訴。

「哥QQQQQ明浩好無情，他居然把我們的定情物退回了！」金大型犬硬是巴著崔勝哲的腰不放，一邊用裝出來的哭腔說道，他哥幾番掙扎無效後只得放棄地說：「什麼呀？一定是珉奎你做了什麼吧？明浩這麼溫柔的孩子。」

此話一出，金珉奎馬上放開他哥的腰坐直身體抱怨：「連哥你都對我這麼冷酷，難道我就不是你可愛的弟弟嗎？」

「啊一古，你哪裡可愛了。」崔勝哲故作震驚的嫌棄道，臉上的表情十分浮誇。

金大型犬馬上進入了珉不樂的狀態，哀怨的嘟起嘴來，原本打算反駁卻被一道清涼的聲音打斷。

「珉奎呀~」天使將左手放在金珉奎的肩上，臉上的笑容甜得幾乎能夠滴出蜜。

「Coups啊~」天使又將右手放在崔勝哲的肩上，蜜一般甜美的笑容更加濃烈。

『......內？』兩人面對天使燦爛的笑容不由得縮了縮肩膀。

「你們什麼時候能滾出我房間呀？」尹淨漢一拍兩人的肩膀，聲音輕柔卻冷到冰點，崔勝哲和金珉奎嚇得馬上夾著尾巴逃出大魔王的房間。

\---

徐明浩心不在焉的撥了幾下烏克麗麗的弦，手指勾起腳邊的紅酒杯，沉默的搖晃著深色的液體，若有所思。

「不和我說說怎麼回事嗎？」洪知秀在弟弟的身邊坐下，輕快而溫柔地問著。

「咦？」明浩一愣，自己的表現這麼明顯嗎？

「是珉奎的事吧？」桃花眼的紳士單刀直入的問道。

「喔莫，哥怎麼會知道？」這下子可不只是驚訝了，張大了嘴，明浩心想他哥是會通靈吧？

「淨漢正在抱怨珉奎和Coups很吵呢。」晃了晃手機，雙眼笑彎成一對倒掛的弦月，似乎是被弟弟的反應逗樂了。

「......總覺得能想像得到。」腦中不自覺浮現兩隻大型犬委屈巴巴的被天使趕出房間的畫面，嘴角也不自覺向上提起。

「我們明浩真是口是心非呢......」洪知秀帶著促狹的笑意說道，徐明浩的臉不爭氣的紅了：「呀！哥！」  
\---

徐明浩套上紫色的襪子，戴上同樣顏色的帽子照著鏡子檢視自己今天的搭配，這才滿意的走出房，碩珉、知勳和珉奎穿著同款同色，上面寫著「運動場」三個字的黑色上衣，他一時之間覺得有點暈眩──這是什麼無俚頭的場景。

湊到李碩珉身邊，明浩拉著對方個時候突然回到地球，跟著其他哥哥一起爆笑出聲。的衣擺問道：「你們穿這什麼玩意呀......」

「運動場呀！」碩珉指著腿上三個漢字，生怕對方看不懂似的又複述了幾遍，似乎忘了人家可是團內少數以中文為母語的成員。

全圓佑一屁股坐在沙發上，明浩被夾在兩個黑衣男之間，：「明浩如果跟我們一起運動的話也可以做一件呀！」

「Bumzu哥也有不是嗎？他沒有運動吧。」李知勳涼涼的補充。

「沒事沒事，我不用的哥。」徐明浩實名拒絕，搖了搖手退到一邊去。

「呀！你們這群小子，為什麼沒有告訴我！」從浴室走出來的崔勝哲見到這個場景立刻炸毛，沒想到弟弟們穿團體服居然沒有約他一起，大哥的心碎成一片一片。

「哈哈哈哈哈這哥......」沒心沒肺的弟弟們毫無歉意的放聲大笑。

「走了哥，再遲要被經紀人哥哥念了。」勝寛面露疲憊的拉著鬧脾氣的大哥，今天依然是17幼稚園園長。

一行13個人浩浩蕩蕩上了保母車，直接就往機場出發，徐明浩回過神才發現自己身旁坐著金珉奎，坐立不安的樣子還讓人有點煩躁。

「你想說什麼就說吧？」明浩幽幽的說，視線停留在手機畫面上，實際上正以眼角的餘光關注著身邊人的反應。

「不要，我還在跟你賭氣。」金珉奎努了努嘴，臉轉向另一頭。

「你真的還在賭氣就不會坐這了。」他翻了個白眼，這人是在撒嬌嗎？

不自覺撒嬌的大型犬急著澄清：「才不是，只是剩這個位置而已。」卻沒想到自家的傻瓜弟弟馬上把他給出賣了。

「什麼呀？哥你剛才明明趕我走......」韓率鼓起臉，他哥趕人的時候眼神可兇了呢！話還沒說完，身邊的勝寛就用手肘碰了碰他：「啵濃，別說了。」

「你還真愛撒嬌耶。」這下子徐明浩開始有點得意了。

「誰在撒嬌了。」另一頭金珉奎向韓率丟去一記眼刀，死要面子的繼續嘴硬，八爺也懶得跟他計較，霸氣的勾勾修長的手指說：「東西拿來。」

「什麼東西？」傻狗狗不明所以，見徐明浩爺們似的向他勾手，馬上忘了賭氣。

「啊！戒指呀！」戳了戳對方的胸口，徐明浩早就注意到珉奎將兩支戒指串在一起，沒想到對方居然遲鈍到非要他明說不可，莫名地感到又羞又惱。

金珉奎被明浩的氣勢嚇愣了神，乖巧的將掛在脖子上的戒指取下後就傻僵著不動。

「不幫我繫上嗎？傻瓜。」徐明浩背向他，幾縷細髮遮住了半截脖子，卻不能掩蓋它的修長和優美。珉奎吞了吞口水，將自己的那支戒指取出來，小心翼翼的將銀鍊繞上對方的頸項，髮梢縈繞著鳶尾花和檀木的香氣，令他原本紊亂的心跳安穩了下來，順勢在徐明浩優美的耳廓上偷了個吻。

「做什麼啊？」柔軟的嘴唇一觸及耳廓，徐明浩的精靈耳尖立刻泛起血色，然而他話語嚴厲，聲調卻是藏不住的縱容，看著露出犬齒傻笑的金珉奎，那一點火氣也馬上消逝無蹤，含糊地抱怨著：「總是這樣得寸進尺。」嘴角一絲不慎洩露的笑意，幾乎要滲出蜜來。

\---

「勝寬啊，珉奎哥到底做了什麼？」

「別問了，啵濃。」不然兩位哥又要我們吃眼刀子了，只許州官放閃，還不許百姓做電燈泡了，做人真難。


End file.
